A Heart's Wish
by MysticAngelDust
Summary: One Shot:: After Naraku's death Inuyasha dissappeared, leaving a heart broken Kagome. But all is not as it appears.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A Heart's Wish  
  
Kagome looked out across the landscape from a cliff's ledge. She had been sitting in the same spot for several hours now; looking straight ahead and waiting for the sunset that she so enjoyed. Her glassy blue eyes traced over the skyline with its many different shades of blue, red, and gold. Each color reminded her of him and their last moments together. Visions of those moments now flooded her mind as they did every evening during this time; and, like every evening, tears began to surface.  
  
Kagome let out a ragged sigh as her gaze traced over the dark blue-grey clouds that were steadily becoming darker with each moment of the sun's descent. Images of Naraku's miasma flooded her mind just as quickly as the miasma itself entered the scene only weeks ago. She felt as if she could feel its toxic fumes reach her nose, and the hairs on her neck stood on end as Naraku himself appeared within her mind. Kagome closed her eyes as her other self faced the evil hanyou with her companions Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Inuyasha. Tears escaped her tightly closed eyes as the memory of Naraku's ear wrenching laughter pierced the air around them as he began his assault.  
  
A flash of red shot by her head toward the attacking foe as her companion, Inuyasha, began his attack. She could hear her other friends' battle cries as the battle began, and her other form attempted to steady her own weapon to strike. She could not get a shot off; however, when an arrow whizzed by her ear and hit Naraku in one of his many tentacles. When she turned to find the owner of the arrow, she found the undead miko standing only a few feet away. Not taking the time to acknowledge her reincarnation, Kikyou stepped passed Kagome silently with another arrow notched in her bow.  
  
Kagome forced her eyes open again in fear of seeing anymore of the event, but the golden sun brought her back. Back to the eyes of the person that meant everything to her. She could see those eyes bleed red shortly after his weapon had been lost in the miasma, as well as the fang filled grin as he looked upon the group with bloodlust. He had not; however, turned on the group at that time but instead turned toward the being that had he had been fighting with. Someone had called from the distance telling the rest of the group that the lost weapon needed to be found and returned to its owner, but no one moved to find it. Instead Kagome had readied her bow once again for an attack, and she could see that the undead miko had done so as well.  
  
"Kikyou," Kagome had said forcefully, not taking her eyes off her target, "In order to kill Naraku we need to work together. When Inuyasha weakens Naraku enough, it will take both of our purifying arrows to bring him down long enough for the others to find his heart." She had finished in one breath hoping that Kikyou had heard her.  
  
"Reincarnation," Kikyou started coldly, "I do not need your advice." She finished simply, and without emotion.  
  
Kagome knew; however, that Kikyou would do as her reincarnation had suggested and attack with her when the time was right. The girl from the future gave the miko a sideways smile before she looked over to where her other companions were attempting to figure out a way to get into the castle that the hanyou, Naraku, was protecting fiercely.  
  
'His heart must be inside that castle somewhere,' she thought to herself for a moment before giving her companions the signal that she had devised a plan that would help them get in. Kagome turned her attention back to the battle at hand after Sango had given her a silent nod in understanding.  
  
The battle was still raging on fiercely, but Kagome could see Naraku beginning to give slightly. His body, which held numerous gashes, was streaked with his own blood and his body heaved with labored breathing. The transformed Inuyasha, who showed little sign of tiring, was indeed giving the evil hanyou a difficult time.  
  
It was not long before Kagome saw her chance. She brought her bow up in anticipation, and she could see from the corner of her eye that the undead miko was doing the same. One last slash from Inuyasha through Naraku's chest was all the two women needed before they let their arrows fly. Each reached their mark as intended causing loud curdling screams to come from the evil hanyou as his skin burned with pink flames.  
  
Kagome forced herself out of her memories as she saw the last of the sun's rays depart over the horizon, leaving her in the dark. She sighed inwardly, 'We defeated Naraku that day. It had not taken Sango and Miroku long to search the castle for Naraku's heart with the help of Kagura, and when the heart had been crushed Naraku was gone forever.'Kagome thought silently. 'And while they were off searching, I was still on the field trying to find Tetsusaiga.' She finished in her mind.  
  
She had found the sword though, and despite the transformed hanyou's bloodthirsty growls and advances, she had managed to stumble over to the transformed Inuyasha with sword in hand. Without thinking, she had shoved the sword into her friend's stomach, causing the sickening snarls to soften and the blood red eyes that looked upon the young miko with bloodlust to revert to their normal golden color.  
  
Once Inuyasha's mind had returned to normal, he had looked at her with confusion in his eyes as Kagome began to cry in relief. It was then that he had taken her into his arms in order to comfort her, and Kagome remembered how she had almost stopped breathing from the action. Unfortunately, the embrace had not lasted for very long. The moment that Inuyasha caught glimpse of Kikyou, his first love, he immediately pushed Kagome away with a guilt filled sigh. He did not look at Kagome again, but instead he turned away and leaped into the forest. That had been the last time that she had seen him, leaping into the trees with his undead love following slowly behind.  
  
Kagome bowed her head as she began to cry once again as she tried with little success to push the painful memories from her mind. However, the memories would not fade. Every sight, sound, and smell reminded her of him; in feudal Japan as well as in the modern world from which the miko had come from. It did not matter where she was or who she was with in her own time, the memories would not go away and her pain would not subside. It was for that very reason that she had decided to remain in the feudal times for a bit longer. She had friends here, true friends that cared for her more than any of the giggling teenage girls from her own time ever would. Those good friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, and even Myouga, had been there for her the entire time and it was only through them that Kagome could find any form of peace.  
  
A gust of wind cut over the cliff, chilling the night air and causing the young girl to clutch her hair with one had in order to keep it from matting in her face. The other hand had quickly gone up to the small pendant that hung from her neck, the Shikon no Tama that had been completed that day; the day that Naraku had been defeated. Kagome had resumed her duties as its protector. However, she knew that there was one being that she could not protect it from if he so desired it. Inuyasha; Kagome knew that if he did return that it would be for the jewel, and she would give it to him. She knew that the possibility still remained that he had not gone to hell with Kikyou, but had instead promised her a new chance at life by a wish from the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome's body shook slightly as she sobbed quietly into the wind. The mere thought that her beloved hanyou would wish for Kikyou to live again was far too much for the young miko to bear. If such a wish were to be made, then Kagome would surely die as her own soul was taken from her body. She could not bear to think that Inuyasha thought so little of her.  
  
'What would happen if he did make that wish?' Kagome asked herself sadly, 'Would Kikyou still want him if he could no longer become human?' She wondered, but then decided that it did not matter. If such a thing did happen she would not be there to care, and Inuyasha has probably already gone to hell with Kikyou anyway.  
  
The sudden feeling that she was not alone brought the young girl from her saddened thoughts. 'Miroku,' she thought affectionately. All of her friends had been so worried about her since the day that Inuyasha had left that they kept constant watch over her. They had even gone as far as to resume their travels of the countryside helping people in need along the way in hopes that it may ease Kagome's pain. They felt that the more time she spent away from the place where she had met the hanyou; the faster her heart would mend.  
  
However, Kagome could not keep her mind from Inuyasha for very long, and by the end of the day she would steal away to any nearby secluded place to watch the sun set. Every evening, she would watch the sun slide behind the horizon just as she had done this evening, and then, once the sun had been gone for some amount of time, Miroku would come looking for her and bring her back to camp.  
  
'I guess he is here to take me back now,' Kagome thought as she sat herself straight up. She quickly cleaned her face of her tears before closing her eyes and putting on the biggest smile she could before turning to face the monk.  
  
"Really Miroku, I'm fine. You don't need to come after me every night." Kagome said in the happiest tone she could force out, accompanied by the large fake smile she had put on. She dared not to open her eyes in fear of him seeing the tears that were welling up in her eyes once again. He always looked upon her with such pity when she was like this.  
  
There was no reply to her statement, and Kagome began shifting uncomfortably where she sat before gaining to courage to open her eyes. What she saw caused the unshed tears that she had been holding back to flow freely down her face. Sapphire met gold as she stared at the sight before her.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered so softly that even the hanyou in front of her would have trouble picking it up. If he had heard, he gave no sign of it. Inuyasha only stared at the young girl in front of him with pained eyes that seemed to reflect her own.  
  
The two stood there staring at one another for several moments before Kagome finally gained enough courage to approach the hanyou slowly. The few steps she took seemed to take an eternity before she stood directly before the man she loved.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered again as she raised a hand to touch his cheek. As her hand came in contact with the hanyou's face Kagome did not feel the warmth that she had expected, but instead her hand passed completely through his form causing the young girl to gasp in grief. "You." she began wearily, "are not real," she choked out as she brought her hand back to her chest and averted her eyes toward the ground. She did not wish to see his face any longer. She did not want to see the pain that she saw there. "You are dead?" She asked him timidly, not entirely expecting an answer. In her heart she knew the answer. He had gone to hell with Kikyou, and perhaps now he was here to say goodbye.  
  
"Kagome." The transparent Inuyasha said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
At his words Kagome's head shot up to meet his gaze. She had not expected him to say anything at all, and if he had said something it would not have been an apology she had thought. "Inuyasha why?" She asked sheepishly. Once again she knew the answer, because he loved Kikyou, but the words seemed to come from her mouth without thought. Her eyes went wide in surprise as the transparent hanyou came towards her and took her in the best form of an embrace that he could. Kagome felt nothing from this but the slightest touch of air, but she relished in the fact that Inuyasha would embrace her at all.  
  
"I had wanted to send her to hell alone," he began with his head by Kagome's ear. "I had wanted." He paused and let out what seemed to be a sigh, "I had wanted to return to you, but she would not have it that way. She would not accept that I loved another." He finished quietly.  
  
"You wanted to come back to me?" Kagome asked him meekly, almost thinking that she had heard him wrong. However, that was quickly pushed aside when Inuyasha pulled back from her and nodded sadly.  
  
"She placed me under her spell as I bid her farewell." He explained sadly, "I could do nothing to stop it. So now." He paused to look away from the woman he loved, "I could not rest until I said goodbye." He finished. His transparent ears drooped upon his head as he said this, as if the realization that he would never see Kagome again had just hit him.  
  
Kagome looked upon his sad, transparent form with tears streaming down her face. "Inuyasha, I love you too." She said through her quiet sobs causing the man she loved to turn back to her and once again take her in an awkward embrace.  
  
It was then that Kagome remembered something. She still had the jewel, and she knew exactly what she wanted to wish for. Quietly she brought a hand up to clutch the jewel and without a sound told the Shikon no Tama her wish.  
  
A light purple hue surrounded the couple as the Shikon no Tama's magic began to work, and slowly Kagome could feel warmth begin to radiate from her love. She could begin to feel the weight of his body against hers, and his hot breath upon her neck as he held her tightly apparently unaware of any change. The purple jewel disappeared in her grasp as the light subsided, and the wish was complete.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed softly as she held on to him tightly. "It worked."  
  
The hanyou pulled away sharply at the feel of Kagome's arms around his body, and looked down at himself, to find that he was no longer one of the dead. "Kagome?" he asked curiously. "What happened?"  
  
The girl let out a small giggle; the first since Naraku's defeat. "I wished you back silly." She said affectionately as she hugged him again.  
  
Inuyasha returned her embrace, grateful for the second chance that he was being given. He dipped his head into her neck and took in her scent, but pulled away slightly when he noticed something different about it. "Kagome, what exactly did you wish for?" He asked curiously.  
  
Kagome looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "I just wished for you to live again so that we may live together forever." She said simply as if it had been obvious the entire time. "Why?" she asked.  
  
The hanyou only shook his head, "No reason." He said as she sniffed the air slightly in an attempt to discover who was approaching them. His question was soon answered when a young man dressed in monk's robes stepped from the foliage.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise this is," Miroku exclaimed as he walked up the ledge towards the couple. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't be returning to us, but I see that I was wrong." He finished.  
  
Inuyasha only folded his arms and let out a small "Keh," at the monk's statement.  
  
"Well I think that it is time to head back to camp now," Kagome said as she clapped her hands together in order to relieve the tension between the two males. "I think I have some ramen in my pack that I could fix for us all." She finished as she began pulling Inuyasha in the direction of the group's small camp.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of ramen and decided that he would have to face everyone eventually. He figured that now would be as good of time as any. Looking down at the girl that held his hand he smiled slightly. It would also be a good idea to leave the subject of forever until morning. He only hoped that she really wanted to be with him for that long.  
  
-end-  
  
There it is, please let me know what you think. 


End file.
